


The Holiday Effect

by Bisexual_on_the_go



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 2005, Christmas, Comfort, Crying, Getting Together, High School, Holidays, M/M, Snow, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_on_the_go/pseuds/Bisexual_on_the_go
Summary: In about 2005, a year the boys from All Time Low were juniors in high school. With their longer hair and band that was just starting out. The holiday season is coming, and Alex finally realizes that he has to confront his feelings.





	The Holiday Effect

It was midway through December, there were 10 more school days left until break. For quite a few something we'll call the holiday effect started. People with immense holiday spirit started feeling it probably at the start of December. For young children the holiday effect had started in school, where work was fewer and easier, replaced by fun Christmas activities. For high schoolers though, the holiday effect didn't start until the day before break, until then it was a crunch to get work done before the were gone for over a week. For Alex's family the holiday effect happened superficially, a tree, lights, decorations, cookies when people were going to be coming over. But it was only superficial, the love in caring, if it happened at all, happened at Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. After his brother his parents shut off emotion so the wouldn't feel the pain. Alex wouldn't turn off his emotions for the world, with tremendous bad there is tremendous good to counteract it. Though sometimes he wished he could turn certain ones off, mostly when it hurt to bad, and of course...other things...

At about 5 pm Alex showed up at Zack's house. There was light snow, enough that it was slightly frosting everything it touched. Alex drove to Jacks in his beat up car, it wasn't much but it got him place to place. He was now standing on Zack's door step a duffel bag and a guitar over his shoulders. He only had to knock once before Zack opened the door.

"Why are you here? Why do you have a bag and your guitar? Why are you crying?" Zack asked. 

"I got kicked out, need a place to stay," Alex answered simply. 

"Mom! Alex got kicked out can he stay here?" Zack yelled.

"Yes, of course. Why did he get kicked out?" his mom yelled back. 

"Don't worry Mrs. M. It's nothing dangerous or illegal," Alex answered, "Just some differences in beliefs!" 

"Oh with you boys it's always dangerous," she said, "But really don't worry, we're very open minded here." 

In the Merrick house hold the holiday effect always seemed to be in full swing. There was always an abundance of love and care, they were always baking or cooking something amazing, it always looked nice, except for the mess Zack left around. His bass or skateboard was always somewhere it wasn't supposed to be. Alex walked into the home and followed Zack to his room where he slung his stuff onto the floor. 

"What's up Alex?" Zack asked. 

"I...I'm in love with someone," Alex said.

"That's good, isn't it," Zack said. 

"No," Alex said, "I should be in love with my beautiful amazing girlfriend, but no, I have to be in love with an idiot who always where's a god damn boner t-shirt." 

"It's okay," Zack said moving to comfort his friend. 

"No it's fucking not," Alex said, "He's my best friend, my band mate. He's a he. He's an idiot. I have a girlfriend." 

"It's gonna be ok," Zack said, "You can be in love with an idiot of a guy. You don't have to love your girlfriend, you can break up with her." 

"But I do love her, just not like that. Just as a friend," Alex said, "And I really don't care that it's a guy, it's just because it's Jack. It can't be Jack." 

"Ice cream?" Zack asked, "It can be our dinner."

"Yeah," Alex said, "I have to break up with her, don't I." 

"Yeah," Zack said, leaving the room to get them ice cream. 

Before he got back with the ice cream Alex got a text from his girlfriend, Lisa. It read, "park 5 min don't be late". 

He walked passed Zack, "Be back soon, gotta do something." 

He sped to the park. Trying not to break his determination to just get it over with and end it. Rip it off like a band aid. He pulled up to the park and took a few deep breaths, he spotted Lisa and walked over to her. 

"I need to tell you something," he said before she was able to attack him with a kiss. 

"What?" She asked. 

"I love you so much," he said, "But only as a friend, and I know it will never be anything more. I'm sorry but I can't stay with you if I don't love you it's only leading you on."

"I understand," she said walking away, tears threatening to pour down her face. 

Alex stood there for a minute, watching the snow. Something that was usually so beautiful seemed so sinister. He stood a minute longer and walked back to his car. He cried the entire way back to Zack's. This time just walking through the door. He was greeted by Zack who wrapped him in a warm hug. 

"What did you have to do?" He asked. 

"Break it off," Alex said, "I think now I just need to tell Jack how I feel."

"Yeah," Zack said, "he texted me a bit ago and said he was coming over, so if your feeling brave and reckless you can tell him tonight."

"What do I have to lose tonight," Alex said smirking slightly. 

Just then Jack burst through the door. Classic boner shirt, hair looking stupid yet beautiful snowflakes adorning it like a sparkling white aura around it, "What's up guy! Do I smell cookies!" he said. 

He grabbed a cookie and walked back to the living room. 

"Jack, can we talk?" Alex asked, barely looking at the other. 

"Of course, Lex," he said, "What's wrong?" 

Zack slipped out to the kitchen, giving them space alone. 

"Jack, it's just, I just, I" Alex stuttered, trying to find the right words, the words kept alluding him, hiding from his grasp to express all he was feeling to Jack.

"Alex, it's ok," Jack said, "Just please, tell me." 

"You. I. I love you," Alex flinched back waiting for a response of anger and hate.

He expected harsh word or fists to be thrown but instead Jack walked towards him and wrapped him in a hug. 

"I love you to, Lex," he said looking into his eyes. 

Jack grabbed Alex's chin and brought it to kiss him. It was amazing. Jack had kissed plenty of girls that were better kissers, but this was different. It was his Lex, his love. Neither one pushed the kiss further, instead the just held each other closer. When they finally broke apart and looked in each other's eyes they saw light in them. A special kind of light, one of love and hope and spirit. One that can only be described as something like the holiday effect. It made everything better and brighter, more full of love and light and caring, more beautiful. 

Zack looked upon the two from the kitchen door, holding each other and looking at each other with so much love in their eyes that it spread through the home. They looked picture perfect, with there embrace and love in front of the Christmas tree, with the view of a beautiful snow outside. This was what was described as the holiday effect, loving, and perfect, and warm. The holiday effect that Alex hadn't felt in a long time, but would stop feeling for even longer. He was in love, anyone could see it, and the band was going far and they knew it. And for once in the beautiful earth of the holiday in full effect, everything was finally in place for them. All they were missing was Ryan. Who right then burst through the door in a Santa hat and beard holding a bucket of KFC.

He stopped dead, "Oh god, they're in love. That's terrifying and wonderful, isn't it."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want I'll do more. What do you think. Good, bad, just ok? I hope you at least kinda enjoyed it. :)


End file.
